


Father Figures

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: But thats okay he found Springer, Father-Son Relationship, Huth has a serious Oeidipus complex, Mentions of Archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Huth and Springer have a serious conversation.





	Father Figures

“Why him?” said Springer.

Huth sipped his beer and took his time over the answer. “Archer is…exceptionally good at what he does. Untrustworthy, but why on earth would he have any reason to love us? Trust can be built. The main thing is his track record. Three multiple murderers, all of them caught on his deductions. The best of the best. You know my style.”

“Nonsense” said Springer softly.

“Excuse me?”

The old man shifted in his chair, a dry smile touching the corners of his stern mouth. “If you think you can lie to me, Oskar, you are a fool, and if you think you are telling me the truth you are burying your head in the sand. Neither of those things are worthy of you.”

Springer had a famous stare. In his company, seasoned fighters were known to turn pale. A mortar-shell they could take. But when General Springer remained silent, when he raised his eyebrows slightly and watched you with those cold eyes as though there was all the time in the world, then something tended to give in men who would face down armies.

Huth on the other hand, frowned slightly. “Are you implying that he is not the detective I say he is?” There was a trace of defensiveness in his voice. “You of all people should know I never let myself be duped, and the English would never dare -”

Springer rapped the table for attention. “If you want a competent assistant, you can get one. A German. If you want a man who is loyal to you, there are far better choices than an enemy – and you _know_ he is an enemy, he could never see us differently and fear will not wipe out that feeling. If it could, you would hold him in contempt and rightly too. You are talking about giving him a _permanent place by your side_. That is not to be given lightly. So kindly tell me, honestly, what you could possibly see in this man who looks like an overgrown twelve year old, whose loyalties are doubtful at best and who could easily be replaced by a good SS man. It is _not_ his track record.”

Huth leaned back. He studies the depths of his beer at though the answer lay for him there. “Archer…” he pinched the bridge of his nose “Archer has more in common with us than he himself knows. I see a great untapped potential in him that he cannot, or will not release unless I force him to. I know this is a subjective assessment -” Springer was looking stern “- I know what you say about such assessments, but please give me some credit over this. You have only spoken to him once. I have had enough time to get to know him. I know what is there and I want to put it to use. Our use. How can one leave a valuable resource untapped?”

Springer frowned, drawing a slow spiral on the surface of the table with his forefinger. He digested this explanation. “I can see why you were unwilling to be honest then,” he said eventually. “You have adopted a pet project. You think you can mould him then, do you?”

“With time, yes.”

“Trying to mould men is dangerous, Oskar.”

“If he turns on me, I will know what to do about it.”

“Will you though?” Springer raised an eyebrow. “You have said you sense untapped potential in him. What if that potential outmatches your own? What if, say, under your patronage this repressed English detective learns to be…unscrupulous? Hard? More so than you?”

Huths eyes were expressionless “I would watch him for the signs. I could handle him. He would wish he had never been born, if he turned on me like that.”

Springer shook his head “I am more concerned about your attitude than his abilities, Oskar. Your whole attitude reeks of sentiment. Sentiment is incredibly treacherous. The graveyards are full of people who let it blind them to obvious threats.”

Huth said nothing. He sipped his beer. Outside, cars hissed through the rain. A few drops pattered on the windows, an irregular beat, like the drumming of fingers on the glass.

“I think you see yourself in him” mused Springer. He sighed. “I recall meeting you that day, by the monument. You were not much like him, as I recall. You were…fiercer. Hungry.” He smiled. “Very young, for a twenty-two year old. This man is just…frightened.”

“He will get over that. And then you will see why I chose him.”

Springer shrugged. “Very well. If you think you are correct, then take him under your wing. Perhaps he will prove you right.”

Huth smiled. The last of the rain pattered on the window and gradually ceased.


End file.
